When content is displayed or presented, it can be difficult to focus an audience on a portion of content being discussed. That is, while applications exist for organizing content prior to a presentation, the applications do not provide a presenter with a way to easily guide and direct listeners, or emphasize and highlight aspects of the content, during the presentation.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.